The Remaining Pieces
by Bluetemptation
Summary: So Madara manage to stall time teleporting himself to another country. Only a few people remain left of the alliance. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikimaru, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Killer Bee are the key players in this war. with only 3 days before Project Tsukiyomi what happens in between that time preparing for the final battle?
1. Two Answers

**A/N**: ok first story ive ever published on fanfiction. i wanted to give it a shot lol. This story has minor sakura bashing and mainly focus on naruto and hinata development. along with whats going on in the manga. i wanted to try something different. most people usually just go straight after the war. i wanted to go into the war a bit. this isnt going to become a long story or anything. maybe at the most 4 chapters or maybe 3. this is just to test my writing skills and try a few things.

**Summary**:So Madara manage to stall time teleporting himself to another country. only a few people remain left of the alliance. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikimaru, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Killer Bee. with those left they find resolve.

Chapter 1 Two Answers

Naruto winced after he realized that everyone was either dead or injured. The kages were out of commission and HQ was destroyed. Madara although sensing this had to retreat for Obito's sake. They decide to do Project Tsukiyomi in a different country within 3 days. The moon still shone brightly with no proof that day time ever existed. Naruto pulled himself out of bijuu form to check everyones status.

"ugh this war is dragging out... and I've already lost so many of my friends." He mumbled to himself. Kurama just closed his eyes resting a bit. He decided that he would have to be in charge.

**"hey kid calm yourself down and switch places with me. i need to talk to whats left of the alliance."** Kurama told Naruto in the back of his head. Naruto followed his order and allowed the fox to talk.

"I am the kyuubi ... I need everyone to listen to me if you want to win this battle. I refuse to let madara have his way with me.I need you all to rest up and but stay alert. If you need me talk to the kid. Call me kurama though," Kurama glared using Naruto's body as he stared at the alliance. Everyone accepted this fast and Shikimaru spoke.

"Kurama i think you should be in charge but if you dont mind... i erm... im. good with strategies so to speak. let me at least help you with that," he spoke with confidence.

Kurama smirked." yeah i know about you shadow kid... listen make sure no one does anything stupid. ill keep supplying my chakra for all of you to use but Madara is quite a distance from here. we can get there easily within an hour but i would like to ensure our victory. we will rest for 1 day. thats the time i need you to come up with a strategy shadow kid," Kurama went back inside naruto's body.

"yeah erm... hehe dont mind him..." Naruto scratch the back of his head light heartedly.

"troublesome... but its for the best," he tried to smile a little. The force rest for a bit. only key players alive were Kakashi, Naruto, Killer bee, Shikimaru, and Hinata. Hinata was Naruto's personal team mate. she blocked all his blind spots from Madara's efforts while Obito in all earnest focus his attacks on her but was countered by Kakashi and Guy. Guy went 8th gate right when bee got captured in order to save him. Obito and Guy went at it for awhile costing Guy his life but Obito's right eye. He would soon replace it but now it meant he couldn't bring Madara back to life on the battlefield.

After that little skirmish Madara scolded him and told him not to do anything risky unless it was for the jinchuuriki. Obito glared at Naruto knowing that he couldn't inflict the same pain as he was inflicted with years before. Obito wasn't sure how Naruto felt about Hinata but he knew she felt strongly about him. The war ended up with Madara with his back to the wall. He could easily kill them all but he wanted his body so he could have the 10 tails. The 10 tails during this time was starting to recoil and fight Madara and Obito as well so it definitely forced them to stop.

"Naruto-kun let me look at your injuries," Hinata tap his shoulder to get his attention. Naruto looked over his shoulder and was about to say something when Sakura interrupted.

"Hinata thats my department... ill take care of that," she replied mental cursing herself for being weak during the whole war. she was Naruto's teammate and she was also a fighter and a medic so why couldn't it be her to be by Naruto's side. She frowned a bit when she saw Hinata stare pierce her soul. Hinata said nothing she just stared with a slight curve in her mouth downward as if she was having an inward battle with herself. Naruto surprised them both.

"Sakura... thats not like you at all..." he smiled sadly. the pink haired girl blinked at him wondering if he can read her thoughts.

"You have a bit of negative energy in you... you mean well but that jealousy is definitely not like you at all," He pat her shoulder and Killer bee showed up.

"you fool ya fool he judge by your action, your motion, uh huh he can sense yo mothafucking emotion YEAAA!" Killer bee ryhmed dancing and moving his arms about. Naruto shook his head still holding his smile. He was use to Bee's character by now. Sakura got angry on the other hand.

"Dont call me a fool.. ya fool CHAAAAA" she punched the shit out of him and naruto sweat-dropped and took a step back.

"Look Naruto... im just a little upset I couldn't help you as well as others helped you." The pink haired girl said.

"Yeah and thats fine... you help me by being there for me. if your fighting somewhere else your efforts will make a big difference. Your one of the strongest kuniochi I know." He smiled light heartedly.

"mm.. ok Naruto... hey do you want to hang with me for a bit after i heal your wounds?" she replied happily. Hinata finally spoke up after her long pause of silence.

"Um... Sakura... I-I have to do it... all thats wrong with N-Naruto-kun is his bone is out of place in his arm... it wont take me long t-to fix it s-so... erm... you can talk to him then..." hinata trailed off. Naruto smiled he almost forgot what he sensed with Hinata. It seems he always forgot something when it came to Hinata but, now it seems that he wont miss it this time. Its like he has short memory lost and he's trying to grasp his memory before it goes blank but this time he remembers boldly.

"well its settled... Naruto meet me on the other side of the camp site. i have to check in with the other medics," she replied to Hinata. Naruto simply nod his head.

" er.. sorry about that Hinata... sakura is a little um... I dont know how to put it. she gets weird now-a-days." naruto scratch the back of his head.

"n-no need to apologies i understand..."Hinata spoke as she started to fix his arm with gentle fist. She was done in a minute or so but, even after she finished they both stood there not wanting to leave.

" um... its just that .. with Neji gone... and Kiba... Tenten as well... its hard to head feels lightheaded after soo many losses."Naruto spoke numbly.

"just... dont lose who you are Naruto-kun. please dont... your the key to this w-war and-" she was cut off by his voice

"and it seems your the key to my progression... Hinata... about pain.."he trailed off.

"I meant every word... but i told myself... th-that i wont walk behind you anymore. ill walk beside you and stand by your side always." she place a hand on his face as she did before.

"Even i-if its not with me... i will always fight for your ideals because we share the same ideals. Thats something you cant take away from me naruto-kun." she smiled and continued.

"Your ninja way was your present to me... and with that you don't owe me for anything. as long as you keep being you and allow me to fight by your side on equal terms...I-Im fine with ...with.." she paused thinking. Her confidence was something she couldn't help because of what has happen in war, how she is aware that life is fragile, and how her life isn't hers anymore. So she willed herself on

"Im fine being rejected... as long as you remain yourself." She smiled sweetly. Naruto was dumbfounded as he wonder how she does it.

"oh Hinata... your speeches... you know.. you never let me reply to them..." he laughed a little bit and Hinata shook her head removing her hand from his face. Her gaze turned towards the dirt.

"I did reply to the last one though..."Naruto looked upward towards the sky. He knew what he had to do now. it wasn't the fact that he was avoiding her or indirectly hitting around the bush. Naruto just always wanted her to know what his thoughts were. He knew they shared the same ninja way. Now about pain incident, she had cut him off with another speech. he mentally laugh at how she prolonged his answer to the question everyone wanted to know.

**"hey kid... can you please stop with all this bullshit thinking. you know your not good at it."** Kurama glared opening his eyes.

"hey! i have to give her my answer-"Naruto got cut off.

**" your answer my ass... you don't even think of no and yes even i dont know how you feel about her... and its annoying the shit out of me,"**Kurama snarled.

"just shut up," Naruto spoke forcing himself back to Hinata. She was staring at the sky as well.

**"Hey kid... your answer is kind of harsh don't ya think..."**Kurama finally knowing his answer towards the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Sasuke had finish his talk with the previous Hokages. Orochimaru was wary of the 1st and wasn't sure how things would play out.

"so thats all?... 2nd do you have anything to add?" Sasuke shifted his gaze to the other brother.  
the 2nd didn't look too pleased but shook his head no.

"well i guess i know my answer as well..." Sasuke spoke. With two answers how will the fate of the shinobi world go about? How will hatred and love effect the way things are?

**A/N:** I really hope i did hinata killer bee kurama and naruto justice =/ anyways review if you want or flame =P just want some feed back.


	2. Resolve and Reform

**A/N:This chapter is going to be a bit longer than the last one. hope you enjoy it... and sorry im late Mewfatima really lazy.**

**Disclaimer:yeah i know i didnt put it on the first chapter but i might as well start doing this now. i dont own Naruto. Kishimoto owns all the characters... i just hope i do them justice.**

Chapter 2 Resolve and Reform

Sasuke look towards Suigetsu giving him a look of annoyance. He shook his head then proceed to face the Hashirama. Orochimaru glanced at the boy knowing what he was about to do and prepared himself. The god of shinobi smiled light hearted.

"oh look at the uchiha raising his chakra levels hehehe... this should be fun." Hashirama laughed as the 3rd face looked of horror.

"Suigetsu dont you dare hold back."was all Sasuke said as Orochimaru grunted as he quickly did handseals to hold the 3rd, 4th, and 2nd.

"Sasuke keep a close eye on the 1st... we may be able to beat him using the other hokages and us four." Orochimaru said quietly.

"Sasuke are you nuts? i don't want to fight him! the 5 kage summit was my limit and now your asking me to fight with you against the 1st?!" Suigetsu was wetting himself as he got behind Juugo.

"Orochimaru and Juugo... stay out of this. Only Suigetsu may fight in this battle. Dont use the hokages but you can bring their personalities back." Sasuke said withdrawing his blade as Orochimaru made the 3 other kages stand by Juugo.

"Sasuke..." Orochimaru said suspiciously. The Snake master was confused about his actions.

"Uchiha brat... your a fool for taking on my brother with only your friend... not even the 3 other kages can take him. Your just like the rest of them... filled with ambitions and emotions-" Tobirama ranted as his brother intercepted.

"Tobirama! let the boy choose his own fate!" Hashirama said with strong resolve.

"Their fate is the curse of their emotions... this boy is no different! the sooner you realize this brother the more you will save yourself from pain." Tobirama lashed out. The wood brother turned his view towards the floor as he clenched his fist.

"You remind me of him..." Sasuke spoke quietly. Everyone was dumbfounded but Hashirama eyes shot right open. Orochimaru shook his head.

"So it seems even you cant let go of that..." the serpent king replied.

"Lets go... Suigetsu go all out!" Sasuke eyes shifted to eternal mangekyou as he charge with Suigetsu following on his tail. Hashirama fought with them both restraining himself to view the boys resolve. As the fight continued everyone realized his answer. Surprisingly Suigetsu was frustrated.

"Sasuke! you tell me to go all out yet your holding back!" Suigetsu yelled as he dodge roots coming towards him and followed up by liquidizing his body through the wood to slash through Hashirama's armor. Hashirama parried with his own blade but Suigetsu used the momentum of his body to phase through the attack and hold Hashirama as Sasuke charged his sword with chidori and threw it at Suigetsu. Suigetsu closed his eyes waiting for the impact but what came next made everyone surprised. Sasuke used transformation on the sword so that he can go through suigetsu without hurting him. as soon as he passed through suigetsu he used a double chidori to pierce through Hashirama.

"well... that was interesting." Hashirama laughed lighthearted as he looked down at the hole in his stomach and watch it come back together like paper.

"i learned that move from a friend of mine..." sasuke smirked.

"So its decided then?" the 1st said knowingly. The 3rd was confused and the 4th just watched.

"Yes...I shall defend this world... along side the leaf village to take down Madara." Sasuke paced back towards Suigetsu.

"I had to get use to fighting as a team... my old tactics wont work in my next ambition... and I need to see someone..." Sasuke walked pass Suigetsu and looked at Orochimaru.

"*sigh*... cant be helped... alright Sasuke we are heading towards the battlefield now." Orochimaru said as he let the other kages do as they please.

"Tsk... lets see if you're truly different like your brother." Tobirama replied as he walked out.

"My brother... it seems even he saw the right path ... the same one Naruto is on." Sasuke started to walk but then the 4th stop him.

"You know my son?" Minato said looking eager.

"Yes... Naruto the idiot who wont give up ..." Sasuke smirked as they walked towards the battlefield.

"So he's your rival... just like Hashirama and Madara?" Minato said staring at the boy.

"Naruto and I have our differences... but he is still my best friend. Last time I talked to him though... I told him I would kill him and crush the leaf. He's been fighting me so that I'll come back." Sasuke shook his head at the flashbacks.

"When ever you guys fought... was he strong?" he asked curiously.

"Naturally... because he has a lot of chakra... but mainly because of rasengan... that technique always countered my chidori." Sasuke glared

"Im the one who invented that jutsu ... so i guess Naruto has been secretly following my footsteps huh?" he smiled sweetly looking up as they continued to walk.

"kakashi taught me the chidori..."Sasuke trailed off but Minato cut him off.

"Oh I already knew that hahahaha... we made both our techniques within the same 2 years... but I never thought that our two techniques would face off like this. Teacher vs student and passed on down to my son. Who uses it against his rival. The generations get better with each passing moment." Sasuke cringed at his laughing. He mentally told himself that he would tell Naruto how annoying his dad is.

"I just hope we make it there on time." sasuke replied under his breath.

Meanwhile at the campsite Naruto and Hinata are sitting down starring at the stars. Both of them are worn out and it can be seen on their faces. Sakura shows up frustrated a bit as she walks up to the pair sitting down.

"What the hell Naruto! I thought you said we were going to hang out!" She yelled getting ready to hit him up side the head. Naruto turned his attention back to reality as he glanced up at Sakura. She was just about to hit him when he caught her fist. She was taken back by this.

"Sakura... im sorry about that. I had things to clear up with Hinata... I need to give her my answer..." Naruto spoke as he looked away from both of the girls.

"Dont you do it kid. She isn't ready for that."Kurama warned him with his eyes closed and laying down.

"Oh...well i know it must be hard for you to say no to Hinata... I mean she is sweet but, you were always known for following your heart..." Sakura pulled her fist out of his hands. She came to a conclusion deciding to confess to Naruto her own feelings.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked puzzled. Sakura laughed lightly while Hinata just stiffen and paled a bit (if she can get more pale that is.).

"I love you Naruto... and this time its not fake. I realize that you were always there for me... cared for me and your the one who would do anything for me. Your the only man that can truly please me." Sakura held her hands to her chest. Hinata had a frown on her face but with a look of determination she waited for her defeat. Her rejection was imminent and she accepted it. Strangely enough she was ready for this moment for the longest.

"Sakura... you... you just had to go there huh? You know more than anyon-" Naruto cut himself off and instantly performed a rasengan. He turned to look towards Hinata who got pushed by someone slightly to the side. That said person came charging with a streak of blue lightning. Naruto slammed his rasengan into it.

"Chidori"Sasuke yelled

"Rasengan"Naruto yelled back.

They quickly flew backwards from each other after the impact with Naruto flying into Sakura and Hinata catching Sasuke.

"And thats how it would usually go 4th..." Sasuke smirked as the other 4 kages appeared before Naruto and his company. Orochimaru came down and Naruto quickly stood up going straight into Bijuu mode.

"This time there wont be nothing left of you! HOW DARE YOU REVIVE MY FATHER!" Naruto charge towards Orochimaru.

"Woah right off the handle eh?" Hashirama intercepted him.

"Sorry 1st heh ... he's quick to handle situations."Minato said as he appeared behind naruto in a flash.

"Whats going on!?" Naruto replied as he stop to stare into the eyes of the god of shinobi.

"Listen you idiot. we're here to help you finish this war." Sasuke had a look of annoyance at how fast Naruto reacted to the situation.

"How much of an idiot can I be when you came at me with killer intent?" Naruto looked annoyed at first then his eyes change that quickly.

"Wait... you're here to help me?... are you done with your mission?" Naruto looked towards Sasuke. The blonde ninja retreated back to his normal self then walked pass everyone towards Sasuke. Sasuke starred at him blankly.

"...I dont want to lose... what madara lost... The only way to revive the uchiha clan is to be more honorable than any uchiha in my past. to accept defeat and to continue onward on a path of revival rather than vengeance. Me and my brother legacy will be that of the renewal of the clan."Sasuke said solemly.

"Right and when that clan comes back you'll just use them to take over all the countries." Tobirama spat as he got annoyed by his speech.

"Bull shit... Sasuke wouldn't do that... I can tell!" Naruto replied to the 2nd fast.

"Naruto hold your tongue among the two great shinobi of our village!" the 3rd scolded.

"4th control your son... it seems he hasn't matured at all." Tobirama glared at the Minato. Minato said nothing and remained silent.

"I trust my son." Was his reply to that.

"Gah why wont anyone give me a chance to explain? can i just talk for just I dont know... maybe 5 minutes. thats all im asking!" Naruto pleaded. The white haired hokage was about to speak again when Hashirama spoke.

"Go ahead... I want to hear your resolve as well Naruto." he smiled gently as a leaf flew pass him.  
Naruto was taken back by his sudden act of kindness.

"First thing first... Sakura as i was saying before Sasuke interrupted." he glared at the uchiha then continued. "you know more than anyone that you don't love me. The fact of the matter is..." Naruto stop and walked up to Hinata who was standing by Sasuke. Hinata looked shocked at first but turned a slow red as he approached her. Naruto gently kissed her on the lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow interested at Naruto's new interest. Sakura grew angry at her rejection because a certain shy Hyuuga girl. Minato Smiled lightly as he thought about how Kushina would react. The 1st was the most obnoxious he laughed his ass off. The 2nd grew irritated and Suigetsu elbowed the 2nd. The 3rd Smiled knowingly. Naruto pulled away from the girl as she looked at him.

"U-um N-N-Naruto-kun..." the hyuuga began but got cut off.

"Sorry I havent been able to give you my answer but that should say a lot for now Hinata... Now back to Sasuke. I can tell he doesn't have ill intentions because the power of the Kyuubi allows me to sense people's emotions. Thats how I read straight through you Sakura. Even if Sasuke was to go against the village I would defend it. After all im going to become the next hokage. Ill be better than each and everyone of you easily. I perfected Rasengan with my new jutsu wind style Rasen Shuriken and even took it to the next level with sage mode being able to throw it. With sage mode my taijutsu allows me to take on anyone and with the Kyuubi my speed surpasses the fourth. I've defeated many enemies and up next is Obito and Madara. The Alliance intrust me with a lot and everyone is throwing their life on the line for me even the kyuubi who's true name is Kurama trust me! The people who have died intrust me to find peace and to save the ninja world. Itachi, Nagato, pervy-sage er Jiraiya, my mom, my dad, the paper girl, and even Neji. I cant let them down so if you want to waste my time talking about a friend who will support me or even out right insult me when you know nothing about me then you can sit back and watch." Naruto told the 2nd as he glared at him. Tobirama was shock.

"Naruto!" the 3rd yelled

"Silence! Ive heard enough. It seems you have connections to many kages and brilliant shinobi." Tobirama spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Wow some speech kid heh...you got guts... Hmm now about this alliance. I think we should make our presence known to them. Everyone else can settle down for a bit." The 1st said as he began to walk towards the main campsite of the Shinobi forces. Everyone calmed down for a bit. Sasuke went with the 1st and Sakura followed after the said uchiha. Only Naruto and Hinata remained.

"So Hinata... " Naruto trailed off. He glanced at her by his side.

"N-Naruto-kun ... I-Im sorry about that. You gave up sakura just for me... You didn't have to do that." she frowned.

"Sakura doesnt like me... and what makes you think I don't like you for who you are? You share my nindo for crying out loud!" Naruto laughed as he put an arm around Hinata.

"And I always will Naruto-kun!" She blushed lightly but spoke firmly and quickly.

"Hinata relax..."he replied slowly. She just looked started to poke her forefingers together.

"N-Naruto... I love you... a-are you sure that you... you love me t-too? what if this isn't what you really want?" Hinata ask trying to make sure nothing was out of place.

"I guess I never did say did I?" naruto asked. Hinata got red in the face.

"W-well if its not too much... to ask... erm...uh... do you love me?" Hinata said searching his face as Naruto got caught off guard.

"I love you more than the hokage title. You fight for your dreams like I do. You're sweet but also the strongest girl that I know. Even stronger than Tsunade when it comes to sheer will power. You fight on equal terms with me. You never looked down on me. You always supported my efforts. You even saved me from pain. And you also snapped me out of my thoughts when i needed someone to renew my resolve. And it only had to be you... because there is no one in the world who has shared my ideals since I started to create them. The one who started to believe me before Itachi, Nagato, Tsunade, and even Jiraiya. It was you and Iruka back then. only at the time I never knew about you. For me to notice you now... Im the one who doesn't deserve you" Naruto smacked his forehead and tilted his head upward. Hinata smiled knowingly.

"Naruto you mean the world to me. I don't care if you didn't notice me... you was too busy trying to figure yourself out... a-as was I. A-all that matters is now." she replied looking at her feet.

"well... do you want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto ask looking at her sideways. Hinata was taken back but she quickly answered facing him.

"Yes i would love to Naruto!" Her voice being a little higher than she wanted it to be. She jumped on Naruto hugging him gently. Naruto laughed a little.

"You really are cute Hinata..." He blushed. Hinata held him tighter so that he couldn't see her face.

"N-N-Naruto... s-so sudden." but she closed her eyes smiled lightly as she was as red as a tomato. He pulled himself back and planted a long passionate kiss on Hinata who tried to calm herself and kiss him back. She pulled away looking away from Naruto.

"Damn... Your good at this..." naruto said in a husky voice. his eyes half open. he held her waist as she tried to pull away.

"Y-you started this..." she trailed off then decided to finish with confidence.

"U-um... l-lets see if your nindo is really the same as mines." She blushed really red as she said those words and went back to kissing Naruto. Naruto was shocked but then again he wasn't. After all they both had the same ninja way.

**A/N: Yeah um...i dont really know if chidori and rasengan was really made with in the same 2 years, i kind of made that part up lol. As for chapter 2 i know its a bit longer than the last one but i really started to get into it. This was fun to write. I had this done for like 5 days... i was just lazy about proofreading and uploading(and yet it still may have a lot of grammar errors... but thats what this is all about. improving.). but for what its worth i hope you guys enjoy it. a chapter 3 will be coming.**


	3. From Now on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**A/N: Okay so... what took me so long? My computer broke. The lcd screen cracked. So im sorry about that. As for this story. This is the end. Depending on how good it did. I might make a whole another story about Hinata and Naruto. Unrelated to this story. Its going to be kind of sad but really happy. Like its hard to explain. Oh and i plan on making a Luna Lovegood story of her entering Naruto's world. So for those of you who like Harry potter characters and Like Naruto world... you'll probably like that story. That story will probably be 2 chapters or 3. same length as this one. Now for the Naruto Hinata one? i plan on making it 10 chapters. ill release 2 or 3 chapters each time i post. Then after that who knows where i will go from there... Maybe kingdom hearts fic? hmm idk. I will definately make one shots though for naruto world. Anyways on with the story!. Enjoy the fic.**

Chapter 3 From Now On

The first Hokage told the people to forgive Sasuke's crimes. He explained how Sasuke was lost just like how madara is now. The shinobi alliance was quick to forgive Sasuke mainly because everyone had a different mind set. They trust each other no matter what clan or village. Sasuke couldnt care less about what they personally thought about them. All he wanted to do now was to start his clan over and prove that the Uchiha was more than a clan with a past of hatred. He wanted to prove more than anything that his clan was a clan devoted to emotion that empowers people wills to do more than what they previously thought they could. The Uchiha were also ninja, which means, they too had to endure at some point.

Sakura watched Sasuke's form wondering what he was thinking. Sasuke caught her gaze but simply shrugged off her eyes on him. She moved towards him and Sasuke pretended to not notice her.

"So thats it?... you're just going to ignore me?" Sakura was a bit annoyed. She could tell he didnt care what she thought either.

"hn ... what is it?" he asked turning towards her. He was content in his heart and had a lazy smile. Something thats not usually normal for the said Uchiha. Sakura pushed down her urge to smile to stay mad at him if only for a bit longer for him to get her point.

"oh... so you don't owe me an apology huh? Just forget about your ex teammate then..." She walked away not bothering to even listen to his half-ass answer that he always gave her and other people. Sasuke laughed and grabbed her arm.

"woah there... I do owe you an apology but can i at least relax a bit? this is the time to ease our minds." Sasuke smiled a bit dull. Sakura countered quickly.

"This is also a time to strengthen our resolve sasuke. And how does ignoring me ease my mind? how do i know the old Sasuke is back huh? what about my worries? Do you even know what i had to go through recently?" Sakura Clenched her fist. Sasuke smiled faded. he looked over his shoulder as if he had to think. Maybe he did had to show her and let her know that he was okay. One thing is for sure, the old Sasuke isn't back. Sasuke went through so many phases that he couldnt promise to remain the same and he knew it.

" Im not the same Sasuke. I went through being an innocent kid to being a kid urged on by vengeance. After that I went on a path of downward evil and killer intent. I didn't care for anyone. And now im the redeemer. The only thing I want right now is a peace of mind and to show everyone that the Uchiha wasn't a curse clan. Im sorry for the pain I put you through... Im not asking you for forgiveness because to be honest i don't care about the people in my past. Everyone i meet from now on... I will only worry about how they look at me. Too many people in my past have seen too many different versions of me. I don't know if ill be able to earn their trust... and I don't care if I do or not. Maybe you and Naruto will trust me... but ... im not going to beg people to forgive me and trust me. Thats up to them. Only thing that matters now are the people I meet onward. The image of the true Uchiha must be preserved." Sasuke explained to the pink haired girl. Sakura just shyly smiled a bit. She then hugged him tightly.

"Well no matter what ill help you when ever you need it. We can be close friends Sasuke..." She smiled up at him.

"I would like that... Hn..." He hugged her back. Things weren't back to normal but, thats not always a bad thing.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata have been sitting by each other enjoying the stars and the red moon. It was a simple reminder that they were still at war. Hinata couldn't take it though.

"I wont let you die... even if it cost me my life." She whispered. Naruto didn't dare interject now. Its too far in to get in the way of someone's resolve. She could be hesitant and he never wanted that. He also didn't want her to die and the only way to do that is to never get to the point where he would die unless it was to save her life.

"Im not going to stop you... just know that I wont even get to that point and that I too will also die for you!" he squeezed her hand to let her know that he was ready. Hinata still couldnt believe that she was finally with Naruto. Everything felt so unreal to her.

" I... I really love you Naruto-kun" She smiled brightly. Naruto blushed harshly.

"H-Hinata... you... I... ugh its like i want to tell you to stop saying that but at the same time... i love hearing it... man I really need to make up my mind when it comes to you." She giggled softly to his reaction.

"gomen Naruto-kun... I wont put too much on you... I-Im sorry!" She hugged him tightly around his middle. He laughed and blush harder than before.

" I love you too Hinata-chan... man I got to get use to this..." he scratched the back of his head. Hinata silently squealed into his stomach. Naruto getting a bit worried moved her way from him just so he could see her face. She had a large grin.

"I-I... dont know about you Naruto... but I love it when you tell me you love me..." she blushed red. Naruto stared at her for awhile.

"Damn... you're too cute for me Hinata..." he mumbled to himself and gently kissed her lips and she returned it. After they broke apart Naruto placed his forehead on top of hers and stared into her eyes. both of them were beet red in the face but, had a lazy smile.

"My hyuuga princess..." he whispered. Hinata smile slowly got bigger.

"... um..." She almost fainted. She was too happy to even reply to that one.

"Oh ... what happen to the confident warrior girl I know?" Naruto teased her as they both had their foreheads connected. Hinata's told her self that she either had to speak or faint. She chooses the first.

"Thats just cruel..." She mumbled as she pecked his lips and pulled away. Naruto laughed lightly until Sasuke showed up.

"Well... look at this knucklehead..." he smiled peacefully. Sakura was behind him but her smile faded to a frown after she just witness the cute scene between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto almost blushed but, he showed some guts as usual.

"Hinata I dont even know why you even bother catching this asshole." Naruto replied jokingly as he stood up and walked towards his old best friend.

"Hn ... Sakura catching you also surprised me... don't talk too fast Naruto." Sasuke glanced at Hinata. Then he turned towards her.

"Hn. why did you catch me Hinata?" he asked. Hinata Stood up brushing off her blushing face and walked up to the group.

"I-I dont know... T-to be h-honest... you kind of just fell into my arms." She looked down towards the ground. Sasuke sweat-dropped not expecting that answer.

"Gomen Hinata... Hn well-" he got cut off by Naruto hugging him.

"Im glad you're back Sasuke... really I am! I understood why you did the things you did... I don't want you to all have our own paths. Im just glad your path is close to mine." He smiled. Sasuke hugged the blonde back. He looked up at Hinata who just smiled sweetly at the sight.

Hinata and Sakura quickly glanced at each other. They both had a look of understanding and nodded towards each other. Thats when Sakura decided to speak. Maybe this was her chance to make up for what she said earlier and how she acted.

"Hinata, you deserve Naruto... You've loved him for the longest and I know you will treat him right. Im sorry about the way I acted. Im just confused..." Sakura trailed off but then Naruto looked up from sasuke shoulder and replied "Sakura its ok... really it is." he broke away from Sasuke and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Its fine Sakura..." Hinata replied in a gentle tone. Sasuke didnt bother asking what they were talking about, so he left it as it was.

"All this aside... Im ready to kick Madara's ass..." Sasuke grinned. Naruto chuckled at his words.

"Hell yea! Im fired up!" Naruto replied to that comment. Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Im here... to back y-you up Naruto-kun." she smiled and held onto his arm standing slightly behind Naruto. His grin widen. Sasuke rolled his eyes smiling. "Idiot..." He mumbled.

"Sasuke, ill support you... you can count on me!" She smiled brightly. Sasuke was taken back by her sudden outburst.

"Actually im glad you said that... I need a medic." He responded. She nodded. A silent agreement was made at the instant. Shikimaru walked up.

" Well the bastard that put Naruto and Sakura through all that pain... tsk tsk... troublesome Uchiha." Shikamaru yawn and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit irritated by his comment but, turned towards him.

"So whats the plan? or did you lose your intelligence over the years..." Sasuke smirked. Shikimaru not one to be baited into little arguements just stared at him.

"meh... we strike back as hard as we can... focus your efforts on Obito though. Once he dies Madara will be useless because he cant be revived. But proceed with caution he might just go all out from then on. It shouldnt be that hard since we got the 4 kages on our side." the shadow kid responded.

"oh we're about to move out... so yeah... just wanted to let you know..." Shikimaru added. He walked away from the group and went back to the main camp. The four teens got ready for battle. From now on they were ready for anything. This would be the final battle and everything was on the line.

"Man i wonder where my old man went..."Naruto mumbled as he walked back towards the camp with Hinata still holding onto his arm behind him. She leaned her head on him with her eyes close and a gentle smile on her face. "Naruto-kun... he's probably doing something important." She responded to his little pout.

"yeah yeah... but he cant even say 'hey son'... gah... I don't know. Just say something!" He ranted on a bit more. Sasuke chuckled.

"you're dad is annoying but, nothing like you at all..." Sasuke replied walking on Naruto's right side.

"See Hinata! He even talked to sasuke!" He began to pout a bit more. Sakura started to get irritated.

"Naruto if you don't shut the hell up..." Sakura began. Sasuke just sighed. Just like old team 7. Hinata giggled at the sight but had her eyes closed.

"Oh Naruto..." She smiled. Minato at that moment walked up to the group of teens. He heard the whole conversation. He had a smile on his face.

"Were you looking for me?" The fourth said. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He watched his reaction carefully.

"..."The blonde didnt say anything. He didnt know what to say. He was too speechless. Then after a moment of silence.

"No time limit?" He mumbled. The words left that left his mouth were numb. Minato could feel the stress behind every word. The others had no idea what Naruto was talking about. Minato knew more than anyone but, he still remained quiet. Hinata was eager to know what this was all about her eyes were now open but she remained attached to his arm.

"You know... that day was the day when I woke up. A lot of things hit me in the face. It was the test to see me grow. The day where I was the last hope for the village. The day where the love of my life confessed to me. The day where I finally got to meet my dad! I only got a chance to talk to him for a Minute..." Naruto paused. Minato flinched at his words. Hinata blushed lightly but listened contently.

"It was on that same day where I surpassed my father and my fellow student. The student who passed on the will to find peace. I finally got everyone to acknowledge me in the village. And then realize who was there for me since the beginning." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke stared at the knucklehead.

"That's why ... I am asking you... is there a time limit?" Naruto finally locked eyes with his father.

"No... "Minato responded. Hinata let go of his arm and smiled at her boyfriend. Naruto hugged his dad. The 4th hugged his son back smiling brightly.

"Im here until this war is over Naruto... I know you can defeat them." He smiled. Naruto broke from the embrace. He laughed lightly.

"You're helping us too! There is no way they can beat you dad! Not to mention Sasuke and me! We both have gotten stronger. The other 3 kages will also put up more than just a fight. This team is over kill!" Naruto was confident in his own words as Hinata latched onto his left arm again.

"I-Im here too!" She added. Naruto turned and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh I know that as well... I cant lose with you by my side!" He grinned then turned back towards his dad.

"Hmm... wait til i tell your mother about this..." The Yellow Kage acknowledge the younger blonde's relationship. Naruto turned beet red and Sasuke laughed his ass off.

"This guy!" Sasuke laughed. Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare then turned towards his girlfriend. She was also blushing and now hiding behind Naruto's shoulder. Sakura smiled at the sight.

"Im sorry Naruto... Im just glad you found someone to love you." Minato spoke quietly.

"Thanks dad..." Naruto replied smiling softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't have to be afraid young lady..." Minato turned his gaze towards the girl behind Naruto. Hinata poked her head from behind Naruto.

"U-um hello..." She didnt know what to call him so she decided to call him fourth.

"H-Hello fourth..." She blushed at her own ignorance. Naruto didn't know what to say, he just thought she was really cute. He finally had settled for something.

"Um dad?... this is Hinata Hyuuga, from the Hyuuga clan. She is next in line to be the heir. She is also my girlfriend... Hinata... this is my dad Minato Namikaze. Also known as the fourth." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Just call me dad." Minato smiled with his eyes closed. Sakura snorted. Sasuke eyes darted towards Hinata. Hinata turned beet red. Her eyes were wide. Naruto took a step back.

"I-I-I ... W-we just got t-together-" She got cut off by Naruto.

"ImeanIwouldntmindmarryingHinatachan but, we just started dating soooo." Naruto replied very fast. Hinata quickly looked at Naruto. Not sure of how to react to what he just said.

"oh?" Minato simply said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Of course he's going to marry her." Sasuke said. That did it for Hinata she fainted. Naruto caught her. Minato sweat-dropped at the sight.

"opps..."Sasuke said with a blank stare. Sakura punched Sasuke arm lightly.

"Really, Sasuke?" Sakura Shook her head.

After they woke her up eventually at the camp. Everyone prepared for war. This will mark the last conversation until the last battle. Naruto and Sasuke had a lot to look forward to and so did the rest of the world.

**Yeah i dont know how i did with this one... But could you please (im begging you!) review my story! I just want to know what people think of my story and writing style. I want to get better because i have a shit load of ideas! Im just not sure if im a good enough writer to display them =/ **

**-Bluetemptation!**


End file.
